madexpressitsmadexpressfunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Star vs. the Forces of Evil is an American animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation (2015-2017) and Kid vs. Kat Cartoons Inc. (2017). The first episode was shown on January 18, 2015, on Disney Channel as a special preview, and the series officially premiered on March 30, 2015, on Disney XD.1 The show was created by Daron Nefcy, who had worked on storyboards for Wander Over Yonder and Robot and Monster. Nefcy became the second woman to create an animated series for Disney Television Animation (the first being Sue Rose, who created Pepper Ann), and the first woman to create a Disney XD series. On February 12, 2015, Disney renewed the series for a second season prior to its premiere on Disney XD. The second season premiered on July 11, 2016. On March 4, 2016, it was renewed for a third season for ending, produced by Kid vs. Kat Cartoons Inc. This series was canceled by Disney Television Animation on December 31, 2017, anyway, Daron Nefcy retires at Disney Television Animation. Currently, Nefcy move to Nickelodeon Studios along with Dave Wasson, Jordana Arkin, Ego Plum and Dominic Bisignano. Plot Star Butterfly is a magical princess from the dimension of Mewni. On her 14th birthday, she receives the family heirloom wand. After she accidentally sets fire to her castle, her parents decide that a safer option is to send her to Earth as a foreign exchange student. She befriends Marco Diaz and lives with his family while attending Echo Creek Academy. Star and Marco must deal with everyday school life while protecting Star's wand from falling into the hands of Ludo, a villain from Mewni who commands an army of monsters. Star and the folks from Mewni are able to travel across dimensions using "dimensional scissors" that can open portals Appearances in MAD Express Season 1 * Episode 1 Pirate Puppy: Marco has two mascots named Dudley Puppy and Kat. * Episode 2: The Squid Tentacles Gold: Mrs. Branigan has been drinking beer Duff. Marco meets Mrs. Branigan is drunk woman * Episode 8 Beauty Contest Dimmsdale: '''Star Butterfly is Miss Dimmsdale. * '''Episode 13 The Fairly OddRescue: '''The fairy godparents of Timmy they wish to Star Butterfly which returns to the House of Marco Diaz. From to episode "Star vs Echo Creek". * '''Episode 20: Fairly OddParents Short: Marco Diaz and the L.O.S.E.R.S: Star has been reading the newspaper "The L.O.S.E.R.S". * Episode 17 Who Framed Mr. Kat: Timmy Turner kissing to Star Butterfly from episode. *'Episode 24 Dan Zembroski vs. Kat: '''Star appeared in this episode, she is the owner of Mr. Kat. '''Season 2' * Episode 4: Butterfly wins Turner: '''Star appeared in this episode with his parents. * '''Episode 9 '''The Flash Zombie Apocalypse: Star and Timmy Turner find the Flash Zombies of the L.O.S.E.R.S. * '''Episode 14 Crock Lumber-Jack and the giant: '''Star Butterfly appeared in this episode along with Denzel Crocker and the giant Jordan Buttsquat. * '''Episode 18 Crock Hypnotist: '''Marco appeared in this episode, Timmy has his fairy godparents sharing along with Chloe. '''Season 3 * Episode 1 '''Crock Lumber-Jack and the giant 2: '''Star, Jackie, Janna and Marco appeared in this episode along with Denzel Crocker and the giant Jordan Buttsquat. * '''Episode 3 Star and the three Bears: '''Star Butterfly appeared in this episode in tale of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Studios Category:Cartoon Spoofs Category:TV Show